Saving Logan
by Star24
Summary: Max is determined to save Logan from himself


Logan Cale, man of letters, crusading cyber-journalist, righter of wrongs, blah, blah, blah

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money from them, just like to play with them

A/N: Max's thoughts on how to save Logan from himself.

Logan Cale, man of letters, crusading cyber-journalist, righter of wrongs, blah, blah, blah. Hah. Try dope.He just blew his entire financial future with one Eyes Only broadcast. The man has no concept of reality. He's lived his life protected by the cushion of his family's money and social status. How in the world does he think he's going to make it and keep Eyes Only going now? Sell a few art pieces. Yeah, right.

Why should I care? No one ever cared about me. I escaped from Manticore at the ripe old age of nine and have essentially looked out for myself ever since. If Logan is such a fool as to throw it all away in some idealistic gesture that no one but himself will ever know about then let him. Sit back and watch Eyes Only vanish as he finds out that he can't keep it going. No skin off my nose. 

Who am I kidding? The man has me hooked. When Phil looked at that broadcast with worshipful eyes and called him a hero I felt a burst of pride inside of me. Somehow what started out as a simple business deal – act as his legs and in turn he helps me find my sibs – turned into something more along the way. I've gotten involved with people. I actually find myself caring about some of the crap Logan goes on about. I actually find myself caring about…Logan. Emotions, the prime weakness but it's too late for me. I can't turn off whatever switch Logan managed to turn on. 

I realized that this last week when he was acting so weird around me. It's always been me before who's set the boundaries in my relationships and kept everyone at a distance. This time it was Logan and I didn't like it. At least he seems to have gotten over whatever it was that had him creeped. Last night when we were toasting his Uncle Jonas he was looking at me again the in the way I've grown used to. Throwing me those looks from those incredible blue eyes of his, the looks that say I mean "way more" to him and that make me feel a tingle all the way to my genetically enhanced toes.

But, now the problem. The man has no money. Sure he owns his penthouse and he has enough cash flow from his investments to pay his bills and live his lifestyle. (Not that he can afford any more $6,000 dresses! Another crazy gesture on his part) But Eyes Only takes big bucks. He needs to keep his equipment up to date, pay his informants and set up his little escapes for the lost souls he saves. What to do? I had the perfect solution but when I tell him he goes all noble and tells me to forget it. I mean what's a little cat burglary for a good cause. I have no problem with it. Hell, most of those rich snobs deserve it. But no, Logan doesn't want to hear it. He'd rather go broke trying to keep everything going.

I'm not hearing him though. He got me involved in this thing and I'm not quitting. I want to save some more teenage girls from being shipped off into white slavery in Borneo (or wherever) and I want to stop the black market in whatever new drug scam is going down. He's created his own Frankenstein monster I guess, and I'm going to save him in spite of himself.

So I have the solution and it's one even he can't argue with. I'll do my jobs and get him the money he needs to keep up Eyes Only. And to keep him happy I've got an angle. My victims will be the scumbags and sleaze he's going after anyway. Kill two birds with one stone. Kind of a Robin Hood dealio. Most of those sleazes are rolling in dough. The perfect irony. Run Eyes Only with funds from the very dregs he's dedicated to eliminating. Make them pay for their own destruction. I already pulled my first job. Broke into the apartment of a major drug lord and blazed with over $100,000 in used, unmarked bills. Beauty of it is he can't call the police because they'd be awfully curious about why this upright businessman had that kind of dough just laying around. 

I'm heading there now to give Logan his present. Can't wait to see his face. Phil you'd be proud, I'm doing what you asked – taking care of Logan. And he already takes care of me. Not just the food. He's made me human, helped me escape the darkness. He says I have moves but if I do he's taught me a lot of them. Now it's my turn to repay the favor.


End file.
